Death Floor
by retroboss8653
Summary: A fighting based story similar to that of mortal kombat with an xmen twist, action packed, and thrill seaking. Violent yet humerous all in one. Action packed, and dramatic, with a slight twist in the story mode. Usually you wouldnt get these two combined into one, but hey they have to somepoint in time. characters may not be used but abilities and powers are. hope you all enjoy.
1. Intro

**Death Floor**

 **Author retroboss8653**

 **INTRO**

It was a retched cold stormy night, lighting striking, and hail the size of golf balls falling. Crews of misfits were unaware of what was heading their way, such an amazing end to the world. For this radical storm wasn't one of pure nature it was that of a lord or more likely a GOD. This god wanted to hold a tournament of pure strength and agility, that of normal beings and that of those who are gifted.

At this moment in time none of the people are aware of what is coming, all they know is it is a storm of the century. This storm is going to consist of a majority of mostly lightning and heavy rain, with your occasional hailstorm. It will last for 6 months and there will be complete darkness. The only place that they can take refuge is in a 12 level car garage. There are 156 combatants that have to battle to the death in this garage; their only chance of survival is that of the fittest. There are 13 teams, each consisting of 12 team mates. Each team having their or special tactics, ranging from fighting styles to shooting, and kicking ass.

There is one team that can win and all the others must fail, but the team that comes as the last one standing will be awarded one wish per person. This is the main team of the story: Chao Nastagio he is an Asian, with awesome fighting techniques, and the ability to control ice. Joining him is his lovely wife Bae Nastagio she is also Asian, she has the same fighting style but just has the ability to control fire. Max Chongo, an American from Boston, he is a dark tan man that served his years overseas in the wars on terror, and was injured by a grenade in both legs. He was given the opportunity for the new upcoming upgrades for prosthetics and took it and ran. They are two carbon fibered masculine legs that can support him and 6,000 more pounds, making him the all American hero that the world today needs, his form of attacking is kick boxing. Deidra Chongo is Maxes wife, she also served with him, she is the shoot your ass bitch from Atlanta Georgia, she was brought up by trailer trash, and became Mrs. Universe right before the draft, and she joined in hopes of lengthening her healing capabilities and to kick some terrorist ass.

There is the smart ass guy that gets the chicks, Johnny Mange he was a small town guy that was brought up like most, the difference is that he had the luxury of money and anything he wanted, he went off to holly wood and became a movie producer. Still keeping himself in shape and looking great for the ladies he is one of the deadliest men in America, his weapons of choice are his hands. Like every hot male they have to have their one groupie that absolutely has to be all up on them, and her name is Megan, since she is a fan those are her weapons, she uses two original Chinese fan based fans that have daggers protruding from the centers and she can bend the air and control the wind. There is also a hot shot that gets into bar fights all the time, his name is Kyle, he has long flowing blond hair and a decent length beard. He is a Viking, he carries a giant sword known as the soul tomb sword, he has the abilities of the dark emperor himself, and he steals souls. The next two are not one without the other, their names are Ace and Spade, both being similar and completely different, and their powers come from one another. Ace is the hard core heartless type; he carries a desert eagle .50, and was trained in the ways of the gun. He also has two other guns, one being a 12 gauge sawed off double barrel shot gun, and the other a golden ak47. Spade on the other hand was trained in the ways of the samurai; he has two duel samurai swords, and a bandolier full of throwing daggers. He is swift like the wind, and can move fast and precisely. The nut job of the crew is Fluff, he was given his name because he can morph into any animal that has lived or is living, and his favorites are those of the prehistoric era.

Ashley is the complicated one, she is always on the run taking what is needed to survive, and she is the survival expert and the sexy one of the crew. From her flowing green hair down to the 6" stiletto on her feet. She is trained in the art of hand to hand combat; she was the top student at "Fuck Your Face Inc." Chrono is the next fellow in the crew, he is a bit messed up in the head, and he had many near death experiences in his child hood. He has teleporting powers and sacrificial enhancements. He is far more powerful than he appears to be, but this is where he gets his psychedelic hypnotics and power from. When he defeats his opponents he sacrifices them and becomes stronger to where he can go on to the next fight without any energetic drain.

This is the beginning of the end, and there are more to come soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Level Zero

The garage was dark and damp; there were flickers of light as the crew walked through the parking spots. They kept on seeing what they thought was people's shadows but they kept thinking that it was mostly just the light messing with them. There came a loud boom from the thunder as a large stream of lightning struck one of the light posts outside the garage. While their attention was on the post someone that they had never seen before appeared near them, it was a high level daemon named Shauzeu he was looking at them all pissed and ready to start trouble, so they all stood there in amazement while this freak stared them down. He made a move towards them, Chao took a step forward and said "yo home boy the fuck you think your doin?" Shauzeu acted as if nothing was even said and kept on moving towards them. Chao took a step up and looked at Shauzeu again "Yo doesn't your sorry ass have some other place to be other than in our spot, like damn dawg this fucking garage is big enough for many more than just us." Shauzeu looked up at Chao and spoke in a raspy voice "there must not be any survivors." His eyes started to glow and he started to float off the ground, and again he said it "there must not be any survivors."

Chao getting a little bit more pissed than what he already was wasn't going to take any shit from someone that he had never met. Shauzeu spoke once more "I am the great Shauzeu any mortal that stands in front of me and the prize will perish and become part of me." A great uproar occurred and there were many demons that weren't as strong as Shauzeu, they were just what the mighty Shauzeu had wanted. They circled them and they started chanting in a strange but earie voice all at once. "You all will die, for you aren't as great us." Chao looked at his crew and said "fighting stance." They all gathered round in the circle getting one opponent each, while the mighty Shauzeu was able to just lightly hover above them with a force field covering him. "Bae, Deidra, Megan, and Ashley; you all stay in the center and cover your selves, while we move around and try and move them away where we can fight them in a more appropriate manner" Said Chao. Chao had one on him, Max had one, Ace had one, Kyle had one, and the other guys stayed back to make sure that the ladies wouldn't have any problems with theirs and to keep more from attacking them. Ace used his experience at climbing stuff and lunged upward and grabbed a pipe overhead where he pulled himself up, the demon jumped up and met him there before he was able to fully get up. Chao being like he was started maneuvering through the tight parts of the garage and the demon teleporting to where he thought Chao might be going. Max ran over beside a car and lay on the ground just right beside the car, so that the demon might not notice he was there, and Kyle pulled out his soul sward and waved it at the demon that was after him. They all were in their fighting stances when they heard another loud boom of thunder, and a flash of lightning appeared inside the garage, it was something they had never seen before. The lightning strike hit Shauzeu and slung him all the way across the garage, it was a lightning dude named Storm, he was young and hip and wasn't what they expected to see. He spoke with elegance and tranquility as he said "is yawl okay?" He was obviously from the south, due to his extreme southern accent. He spoke to Shauzeu and stated that "he was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Shauzeu pissed flashed away in a puff of smoke, and his lower level demons stayed there and refused to be vanquished so easy. Storm told Chao and his crew to "get them over with because he had some major things to tell them, things that would benefit them in the long run." Chao told the ladies to branch out, and all the guys that had a demon on them to do as they wanted with theirs so that they all could level up. Max managed to put his legs up under the car to where he could flip it over on the demon, but it was smarter than what he had thought. It teleported up on top of the car and increased its weight, Max being able to lift 6,000 pounds managed to lift up the car still, and he slung it through the roof of level 1 onto level 2.

Kyle ready to see what his sword was made of spun it around to face his demon, it let out a deep chuckle "gruahaha!" Kyle got a little bit uneasy in his boots but he forgot that these were low level demons; he let out a louder chuckle "muahahahaha!" the demon trembled, and Kyle said "give me your soul." The demon began spinning in a circle of teal smoke, and then it was rudely turned inside out where its soul was on the outside of its body. Kyle lunged at it and grasped it in his hands and devoured it in seconds, his eyes glowed red for a second then he chuckled again, and said "I can feel its puny soul coursing through my veins." Meanwhile Ace was up on the pipe still with the demon, he reached in his trench coat pocket and pulled out his desert eagle .50 he said "this one is going right between the eyes mother fucker." He pulled the trigger and the demon teleported out of the way, pissing off Ace even more, he then reached inside his coat and put the eagle away, to reveal his chest harness containing the double barrel shotgun, which was UN holstered faster than the demon could move. He said "How about a little buck shot you prick?" He pulled the two triggers throwing not just one shell but two at the demon; they both struck the demon in the side and ripped through it like a lion at the zoo when it's feeding time.

Chao looked like he was tiring down, he looked at the demon and said "I have had enough of this fucking bull shit, stop teleporting and fight me like the mother fucker that you are." The demon chuckled, muahahaha!" Chao gathered up the energy that he had just used by running and created an eye beam made of 1,000 degree heat. It soared up into a nearby flashing fluorescent light that hung in the garage, and magnified off the bulb. It struck the demon in the face melting it instantly into nothing but a large puddle of goop on the floor. Spade, Chrono, Johnny, fluff, and the ladies were still standing in a circle; they refused to obey the orders of Chao, they had taken out two of the demons together, which left 6 still standing. Storm had enough of the childish demon games and blew them all out of the level of the garage into the devastating storm that was only getting worse.


End file.
